


Mother Goose

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my photo stories.  Little Hailey is having a playdate and dresses up a goose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Goose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Hunger Games characters the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins. The three poems Dame Trot and Her Cat. Fingers and Toes and For Every Evil are Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes and not my creation. No copyright infringement is intended.

Effie was trying to make cupcakes for Hailey’s playdate. 

“Haymitch, I need you to go to the store and get me some eggs.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/20714795024/in/dateposted-public/)

“Go in the yard and get them from the geese.” He grumbled.

“Those eggs are too big!” I’m following a recipe and Daisy and Lilly will be here at two o’clock. Besides Chomper bites.

Haymitch chuckled. “The geese don’t have names.”

“Hailey told me to watch out for Chomper, she bites. Little Bo Peep and Tweedle dee are nice. Tweedle Dum is mean.

“Effie what the hell are you talking about? What kind of crazy names are you giving the geese that aren’t pets?"

“I’m not naming them. Hailey told me their names."

“Why is that kid naming the geese?"

“It’s your fault. You make her hold the basket while you collect eggs. She spends a lot of time with them." Effie said.

“She should earn her allowance.” He yelled.

“She’s four years old. She doesn’t need a job.

Haymitch sighed. He wasn’t going to get into that fight again. “Fine, I’ll go out and get you some eggs.”

“I need small ones.”

“Fine, fine. He picked up his bottle and went into the yard by the geese pen, maybe there would be some tiny ones. He stepped inside and saw the strangest thing. He blinked twice to see if he was hallucinating. He didn’t want to call Effie because she’d just say he was drinking too much. He saw Katniss in her backyard.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/21311134636/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

“Katniss, come over here.”

“What? I’m getting ready to go hunting.”

He snapped. “Katniss, this is important. Am I seeing a mutt or something?"

Katniss hurried over. She occasionally had hallucinations, so did Peeta. Sometimes the squirrels she caught freaked Haymitch out and reminded him of the man eating ones in his arena. She tried to keep a light tone. “I’ve told you Buttercup is ugly but he’s not a mutt.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/21150301469/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/20714664044/in/dateposted-public/)

 

He pointed at the bird. “Is that goose wearing a hat?”

Katniss laughed. “Yes, I don’t think it’s a mutt. That looks like your daughter’s doll clothes.”

“Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy. He bellowed. “Get out here now.”

“Haymitch it’s just a hat.”

“She’s not allowed out here alone. She gets bit by something, Effie will kill me."

His little princess came to the backyard. “Daddy, why do you have your angry Capitol voice?"

“My angry Capitol voice?” Haymitch asked.

“That’s the voice you use when you don’t want to go to a ribbon cutting or the hotel tells you the bar doesn’t open until five o’clock."

Katniss whispered. “She doesn’t miss anything." 

 

Haymitch sighed and said. “It’s not my angry Capitol voice, it’s my angry Daddy voice. You are not supposed to be in the yard by yourself, especially by the geese.”

“I wasn’t out here by myself.” Hailey insisted.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/21311064396/in/dateposted-public/)

“So how did the goose get a hat? They don’t dress themselves."

Hailey giggled. “Mommy helped me put it on during quiet reflection.”

Katniss asked. “Quiet reflection?”

Haymitch looked uncomfortable but Hailey answered. “Daddy’s drinking time. I’m not allowed to bother him during quiet reflection. We had to dress Little Bo Peep because Mommy’s going to read Mother Goose rhymes at my playdate this afternoon."

Katniss stared at Haymitch. “Playdate?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, apparently her social schedule is so busy we have to arrange timed play."

Hailey pouted she might not know the word for sarcasm but she knew when Daddy was making fun of her. “I’m not busy Daddy. I’m….I’m popular. Can you read to me before my friends come?"

“Isn’t that what Mommy is going to do today?”

She held up her book. “Daddy……

He really couldn’t turn her down. Katniss might shoot him with an arrow and Effie already let him get away with “Quiet Reflection.”refusing to read to her would have angry women all around him. He opened the book to the first page. “Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep.

“No Daddy. Read Fingers and Toes. 

“You’re a bossy little Capitolista.”

Hailey scrunched her face. “I’m a Twelvina, at least today. Next week I’ll be a Capitolista when we go on the train to the Capitol.”

“I guess I should be happy you claim me half the time. He turned the pages until he found

 

FINGERS AND TOES

Every lady in this land  
Has twenty nails, upon each hand  
Five, and twenty on hands and feet:  
All this is true, without deceit.

Hailey giggled. ‘That one is for Mommy." 

“Considering what she spends on mani/pedis I have to agree with you."

Katniss smiled. “Do I have a rhyme?"

“Sure. Daddy read Dame Trot and Her Cat"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/21345555801/in/dateposted-public/)

 

DAME TROT AND HER CAT

Dame Trot and her cat  
Led a peaceable life  
When they were not troubled  
With other folks' strife.

When Dame had her dinner  
Pussy would wait.  
And was sure to receive  
A nice piece from her plate.

Katniss patted Hailey on the head. “On that note, let me get something to share with Buttercup." 

“Read yours Daddy. " Hailey said seriously.

“Which one is mine? I never heard the old man in the bar."

Hailey gave him her most disapproving look. No. For Every Evil"

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/20716247593/in/dateposted-public/)

 

FOR EVERY EVIL

For every evil under the sun  
There is a remedy or there is none.  
If there be one, seek till you find it;  
If there be none, never mind it.

“Why is that one for me?” He asked. 

“Mommy said you saved Katniss and that ended The Hunger Games so you found a remedy for the evil in Panem."

He picked her up and kissed her. He spent years trying to drink himself to death but days like this made him happy he didn’t succeed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/21149151770/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
